It is essential to form fine patterns in manufacturing highly-integrated semiconductor devices. The size of individual devices needs to minimize in order to integrate many devices within a small area, and thus it may be necessary to reduce a pitch corresponding to a sum of the width of each pattern to be formed and the interval between adjacent patterns. As design rules for semiconductor devices have recently been rapidly reduced, research is being vigorously conducted on process technology for manufacturing semiconductor devices using fine-pitch patterns.